The Girl From District 4
by wolfsarecoolerthanvamps
Summary: Annie Cresta is a girl we don't really know about and one there isn't a lot of stories about. Follow her life in District 4, her family life, her love life with a guy that's practically her brother. Will it all change though when she get's reaped for the games when family members of victors aren't supposed to even be in the pool at all? Found out.
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be my first "real" story so bear with me. This story came to mind when I wanted to read Annie's games. I think I ended up looking on fan fiction for an hour just trying to find one that hadn't been abandoned. There's going to be some , some love, but honestly it's probably going to be more focused on the games. I'm going to start Finnick off as a secret admirer though and see where that takes off. Sorry for the grammar errors ahead of time, I'm only in high school.

Please take the time to write me a review, or tell me what you think about the story! I promise to write back to all of you!

Also; if you find any stories that you enjoyed about Annie's games please PM me!

~I also changed Finnick's games so they could be more closer in age and everything.

Wolfsarebetterthanvamps

**Chapter 1 -Annie****'****s POV**

Growing up in District 4 was a luxury. Seeing the beach every day, the nice sunsets, the smell of the ocean breeze. I've lived in District 4 my whole life, and quite frankly I couldn't think of anywhere else I wanted to be. My dad works in town making fish hooks for a living with my mom, and I have a older brother that's 19. His names Riley and without him I don't know where I would be.

Every morning I go run on the beach. I think it's important to stay fit and when you have the beautiful opportunity to go running on a beach why wouldn't you take it? Usually the beach is packed in the morning with other joggers and people who just come to get away in the morning, but for the next week it's going to be a bit eery because it's two weeks before the Reaping of the 70th Hunger Games. Your probably thinking why I'm not with them worrying. You see, my brother Riley had won the 68th Hunger Games when he was 17, and usually family didn't get reaped when someone's already been chosen from that family. This is my last year thankfully. I'll be turning 18 in two months, and time can't go fast enough. Whenever you think of Victors and their families you always think of the Victor's houses but my parents wanted to keep their simple life and so did Riley although we still do have a house in the village.

After my run I ran back to the house, which was the upstairs to our store, to get showered and start my actual day. Walking in the front door I see the beautiful Finnick Odair with my brother. Finnick and my brother were the same age and they grew up together with Finnick winning the 67th Hunger Games with his trident. Finnick had been around my family so much he was practically my brother too so when you talk to him try to leave out the whole him being beautiful thing. I wouldn't want to make anything awkward. I came in and sat down beside Finnick while Riley tossed me a piece of fresh bread with kale inside of it. It's our districts special read and it's delicious. Riley and him were into a deep conversation about them both being mentors this year for the games I decided to go up and get showered; but not before being able to slap Finn on the back of his head.

**Finnicks POV**

President Snow called me last night surprisingly and told me to go talk to my best friend Ry about being mentors this year; that this year was going to be special. I've mentored before however, I even mentored my best friend in his games and Rye had mentored with me some last year so I didn't see the importance but you never want to upset the President so I went. I've been to Riley's house so many times I could practically walk there with my eyes closed. We've been best fiend's since I could remember. Walking into town you smell the fresh ocean. I think the ocean smell is my favorite thing about District 4. It wasn't a long before I got to Riley's place, and I walk right in. Past the actual shop and the desks where Mr. and Mrs. Cresta are already working, there's a flight of stair you have to walk up to get to their actual living quarters. The lovely scent of Kale Bread drifting and my nose follows me right to it. I yell at Riley and he tosses a loaf at my head but I catch it. My reflexes are too fast. I didn't come to play games this time though and Ry knows it so we have a seat and try to figure out what President Snow meant by "this years going to be special." Shortly after the conversation even started I hear Annie enter the shop and make her way up the stairs. She was beautiful. She had bright red hair, and sea green eyes that made her complexion pop. Annie was the most gorgeous, kind hearted girl in District 4. However, how I feel about her is a well kept secret that I only I know. It is however my best friend's sister. I've known her since she was practically born. She comes in and sits at the table while her brother tosses her a loaf of brad. I can tell she just got back from her morning jog because she has Nike Pros on and well she sat beside me and she stinks. It's the one time she looks flawless to me. I can tell she knows me being here is serous though so she soon gets the message to leave us alone to business, but not before she bonks me on the head and I get a quick smile in.

-I wrote my first chapter you guys! It actually wasn't that hard, I started and everything just started flowing into idea's. Disregard what I said about Finnick in the authors note before hand, it seems he'll be appearing way more.

I hope you guys like it, and thanks for reading. Don't forget to write reviews!

Xoxo,

wolfsarebetterthanvamps


	2. Chapter 2

**Annie****'****s POV**

My favorite thing about my room is that it has a window with a balcony out on it where you can stand and see the waves. Stepping out of the shower, I hear voices coming from below that sound like my brother and Finn. Looking outside I see that there playing a game of football. Finn see's me looking down however and waves me to play. I go put on some jean Hollister shorts and a light blue tank top that will really bring out my eyes. Now I'm not very good at throwing the ball but I can catch. I play for a little bit but then the sun starts hitting down on me and all I want to do is lay there and tan.

**Finnicks POV**

After we get done having our 'special' mentor talk, we decide to go down and play some football. Football is one of my favorite things to do other than actually swim. I've been swimming my whole life. After a while in the game we decide to take a break and I see Annie watching us from the window so I wave her down. I must've gotten a smile on my face because Ry see's the opportunity to throw the ball at at my head and it actually hits me. Laughing I pick it up and throw it back at him as hard as I could. Annie's down now and she looks beautiful. With the shirt she's wearing, you could see her eyes a mile away. Annie's not the best at football, but she can however catch. I wish so badly that I could go wrap my arms around her and teach her really how to throw but before I get the courage she's laying down sunbathing and I can do nothing else but just stare at her.

**Riley****'****s POV**

It's pretty obvious that Finn and my sister have a thing for each other. Finnick is a ladies man, he could get any girl/women he wants, but I've never seen him look at anyone like he looks at my sister. He looks at her with such adoration I think he's turning a bit soft. Annie's had guys in the past that last a little a while but they always end up going separate ways. She looks at Finn with the same look he gives her. It's kind of adorable because I don't think either of they know how the other one feels. I mean even mom and dad have always known since we we're little that they we're going to end up together. Don't ask me how parents know that kind of stuff it just seems like they always do. I always see them catching glances at each other and in the middle of our football game I see Finn stare so far off into space while he's looking at Anne sunbathing that I know this game isn't going to go anywhere; I decide to give them some alone time to see where it leads. I yell at Finn and just say that mom needs me to go bring some stuff down and that I'll be back later. I'll be watching them the whole time though.

**Finnicks POV**

I see this as my chance to go in so I go lay down right beside of her. We can lay beside each other and now say anything and I think that's the best part of our day. We lay down for most of the day just talking about little things like the games coming up, and how school was going. It's her last year in the reaping and I'm worried. There's not really a point in me being worried though because her brother won the games two years before; but still, I can't let her go through it. It would break her.

_**The Day Of The Reaping****_

**Annie****'****s POV**

This morning I have a eerie, unsettling feeling. Rumors gotten out that this year is going to be a special year for the games, and nobody knows what's coming. I get up out of bed, shower, and I put on a green sundress with some gold sandals. Walking out my bedroom door I stop at my nightstand a look at the picture in the frame; it's a picture of Ry, Finn, and me while we're all laughing and eating ice-cream. That picture was taken a little over a year ago on my birthday, and I also think that's the day I figured out I "like liked" Finnick. In the kitchen I see Ry and my parents already sitting down to breakfast. We have a quick breakfast and say our goodbyes to Ry because we won't see him again until he gets back from mentoring. Before he's about to leave however Finn stops by so we can say our goodbyes to him too. Walking to our town square I hold both my parent's hand. I know it's not likely for me to be reaped but sometimes you still need to feel strength from your parents. I join the girls in my age group, and wait for the reaping to start. A lady named Georgia Justice is our representative and this year she's all decked out in orange. I have to say in the nicest way possible orange is not a good look for her. Georgia starts by showing us the film from the capital explaining why we even have these games at all, after the clip is done it's time. She goes to the ladies first and waves her hand around in the bowl. Walking to the microphone, I start to get the uneasy feeling again and I'm wondering if I need to go to the doctor after this. I soon found out why though as she calls the girl tribute name, and I'm walking up to the stage because she called Annie Cresta. Walking up I'm too shocked to even be scared. I catch a glimpse at Ry's face and I notice he looks like a ghost, Finn on the other hand I think I see tears running down his cheek. I don't even hear the guy's name but it's time for me to shake his hand. His name is Aaron and he's only 14. I will come back.

—So, what did you guys think? I'm ready for thinks to start picking up so that's why I fast forwarded the story. The next chapter should be uploaded pretty soon because I'm out of school for three days, and I can't do anything because of a very bad sprained ankle. I plan on there to be a lot more romance in the next chapter too. ;)

Don't forget to review! Love you guys! :P

-wolfsarecoolerthanvamps


	3. Chapter 3

Finnicks POV

I zone out while they call names. I always do, I hate the dread on their faces as there walking up to the stage. I know Georgia is about to call the girls name though because I see her reaching into the bowl. I look out into the crowd, all the districts resident's, and see everyone's face in a look of shock at the girl walking to the stage. I glance at Ry and I see his is white as a ghost. Now I'm looking and I see the girl I love walking up onto the stage, and I feel a single tear run down my cheek. I bump Ry slightly and whisper "Don't worry, we'll bring her home." and that's what we're going to do. The boy that is reaped from our district is named Aaron and he's 14. I think he already knows his fate because he's already crying. They whisk the tributes into the mayor's house for their goodbyes and this is when I'm going to tell Annie how I feel.

Annie's POV

Right after Aaron and I shake hands, we're whisked into the mayor's house for our goodbyes. The first person to come it a girl that I sit at lunch with. She's sobbing saying how we we're supposed to be fine, this was our last year. I tell her don't worry though, I'm coming back and then she leaves. My family comes in next with my dad picking me up in a tight hug. I can hear my mother sobbing in the corner so I walk over and grab her hand. Ry's cold as stone. I sit them all down on the couch and say the only thing that comes to mind, "I'm going to win this game and come back to you. This isn't goodbye." The peacekeeper comes in and ushers them out. I want to cry but I know I have to be strong. I wasn't expecting any more visitors honestly, but I'm not surprised when Finn comes barging it. I run and grip in a tight hug while he runs his fingers threw my hair and tells me everything is going to be alright. We sit down on the small couch they provided and he takes my hand with his. I have to tell Finn how I feel now before I don't get a chance too.

"Finn, I have something to tell you." _"__I have something to tell you too Annie, but you first.__" "_Finn, I love you. I've loved you since my birthday last year, and I had to tell you incase I didn't get another chance too." _"__Annie don__'__t say that. You__'__re going to make it out, and you__'__re going to come back to me so we can get married.__" _Finnick then takes off his locket around his neck and I'm a little confuse. I realize that it was his token when he was in his games, I didn't expect him to still wear it. When he opens the locket I realize why. Inside theres a picture of him and I on my birthday last year slow dancing; we're both looking up at each other smiling. _"__You got me through my games Anne, I__'__m getting you through yours.__" _and he fastens the locket around my neck. Finn gives me a quick peck on my cheek and says he'll see me on the train before the peacekeeper rushes them out.

Finnick's POV

I run up to Ry after seeing Annie and see that he looks like he's about to faint. I sit down beside him and pat his back. Ry said "We have to bring my little sister home no matter what Finn." I replied with "Yeah, because when she gets home I'm gonna marry her." Riley look's at me with a look and pulls me in a hug. "Dude, I've been waiting you to say that for a year now."

Annie's POV

When it was time to leave, they usher Aaron and I into a car that drives us to the train. Out the window I see people I've known my whole life waving goodbye. At the train station is where I break down. I see my parents both bawling their eyes out, and I know I can do nothing to comfort them but win these games. I guess Riley and Finn had mentor stuff to do because they weren't in the car with us, and I didn't see them on the train. This was my first time on a train and it was extravagant. Crystal chandeliers everywhere, china silverware, and more food that I could ever imagine. Our district was never short on food thankfully, but I still had never seen so much food in my life. Avox's show me to my room and I realize it's bigger than my room back home. The walls of my room are light blue, with a blue bed sheet, and fancy gadgets all over. Instead of a closet, I see something programmed on the wall. It show's me everything I can wear and then the outfit just appears. It's amazing. The technology is the same with the shower. I can control the temperature, the kind of drops I want, what I want to smell like, and more. It's incredible. Nobody has come to get to get me so I lay down on my bed. Apparently I drift off to sleep because I wake up while later and Riley's in my room playing with my hair. I can see that he's feeling like the weight of the world is on his shoulders. The dinner bell rings before I get the chance to say anything, so he leaves me to get dressed in a red dress and I walk to the dinner car. At dinner I sit beside Finnick with Riley on the other side. I see Aaron just picking around at his food and it makes me sick knowing that he's already excepted his fate. I graciously excuse myself and go to wonder around the train. At the back of the train, I find a sitting area with a window. I see the world whipping by and I'm stuck wondering if I'll ever see the world again. I have to stop though because doubting myself won't get me anywhere. I hear the door open but I don't even turn to see who it is. I sense someone sit behind me and I automatically know it Finn because he smells like the ocean, he smells like home. I turn to him I see that he has tears in his eyes. These next few weeks are going to be long.

We arrive at the Capital days later, and I'm left to think at how odd everything is. They have cars running around everywhere, they have people of different colors, so many unusual things. When I'm whisked off the train, I'm told I'm meeting my prep team which I'm guessing is the girl Finn's talking too. She must've been his stylist because I see there smiling and laughing before I'm being whisked away. I'm taken to a room underground that's all steel and white. It looks like a doctor office, which we fortunately have in District 4 unlike others. I see what's made of my prep team when they come in. There's a guy with orange hair with freckles and blue eyes, his name is Myrtle. Then there's a girl with pink curly hair, with a skin undertone that I think is also pink, her name is Kasy. After they arrive and start cleaning my fingernails, and ripping hair off me the other girl comes in that I saw talking to Finnick earlier. She immediately walks up to me and embraces me in a hug saying she's so sorry that I got pulled into this, and there going to do everything they can to get me out of the arena. I nod and thank her. She's the most regular looking person in the Capital I've seen yet. She has curly brown hair that bounces when she walks, with tan skin. The only weird thing about her is her eyes which are the colors of the sea at the mixing point. Her name is Sam and I configure that she's actually not a bad person.

Authors Note

Not my best chapter but I'm really waiting for things to pick up at her games. Would you be mad if Ijust fast forwarded a little? Tell me, and review! Also tell your friends about this story, get it out there. I'd love a couple more reviews and follows!

-wolfsarecoolerthanvamps


End file.
